The project is concerned with detailed studies on the systematics, bionomics, distribution and vector potential of the mosquitoes of Middle America (Central America and the West Indies and the adjacent portions of North America and South America) with the principal objective of providing basic biological data needed for the control of mosquito-borne diseases, some of which may be spread to the United States. The specific aims and methodology of the project are: (1) To undertake and publish comparative studies (as in 3 and 4 below) of various natural groups of mosquitoes as sufficient material becomes available, with the long-range objective of the publication of a comprehensive monograph of several volumes that will cover the entire fauna. (2) To carry out additional field collections, observations and rearings (individual, progeny, mass) to obtain topotypic material in areas not adequately surveyed in the past and for groups requiring additional information. (3) To describe and illustrate in detail every species in every stage (female, male, pupa, 4th-instar larva) on the basis of individually associated reared material from type localities insofar as possible. (4) To summarize for every species data on bionomics and distribution recorded on a standard form developed for the field surveys of the project as well as from the literature and to evaluate from these data the disease vector potential of every species. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Belkin, J.N. and S.J. Heinemann. 1975. Collection records of the project "Mosquitoes of Middle America." 2. Puerto Rico (PR, PRA, PRX) and Virgin Is. (VI, VIA). Mosq. Syst. 7:269- 296. September.